Bewitched Wedding Dress
by Salvia Tanima
Summary: Finn's promise, and Access's promise is to.... why not read it? Please r


*Hello everyone! My name is Salvia and I'm a HUGE fan of KKJ (more precisely of Chiaki,Access  
and also Finn I just find them super cute!!). This is my first KKJ fic (I've written two Wedding   
Peach fics before, from wich one isn't finished yet), and so I'd like you to tell me what you think (I  
ADORE reviews- bad or good- just send them to me pls., and I'll love you forever).Though please  
don't write such things as why don't I stick to the manga ( I have just seen the anime, and I haven't   
seen the last two episodes, so I don't have the slightest idea about the ending so please have   
patience with me, or if you can tell me how it ends. I'd be really grateful to you for that).   
This just a short story, won't come any other chapters.   
Please r&r.  
(c) Disclaimers: Kaitou Kamikaze Jeanne (and all the other characters) belong to Tanemura Arina  
and to Toei animation 1999-2000.  
Ya ne!  
Salvia  
  
_________________  
Bewitched Wedding Dress  
By Salvia Tanima  
_________________  
  
The multicolored lights cast a magical glow on the town, which was moving busily. No one was   
staying still. As everyone else Finn was busying herself looking for evil daemons, humming a   
tuneless song to herself...  
  
"I'm a lovely little angel, the cute Finn. I'm loved by everyone, mmm...", she stopped abruptly, in  
front of a huge window on the 10-th floor of a hotel.  
  
There was a beautiul wedding dress put on a model. Its whiteness fascinated her. Looking at it   
dreamily, she didn't notice the mischieviously smiling angel who sneaked behind her. She suddenly  
felt two steady arms slide along her slim waist, and a face that pressed to her own. She tried freeing  
herself, but found that the two arms were holding her more steadily.  
  
"It's no use, love. I've got you now", Access whispered into her ear.  
  
His hot breath on her ears sent delicious shivers on her spine. She found herself shivering and   
immediately forced herself to stop, though this didn't go unnoticed by Access. A cute little smile  
appeared on his face. He placed a butterfly kiss on her neck, just under her ear. And his insolent  
smile reappeared on her face.  
  
"Now, now aren't we excited?! You know... I think you'd look wonderful in a dress like that, at my  
side of course. Don't you think so?"  
"No!", she said her voice cracking,"Let me go! I won't be the girlfriend of the devils advocate!" she  
managed to raise her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He instantly let go of her and turned her swiftly around, gripping her shoulders tightly.  
  
"Finn, please. You *have* to believe me! I love you more than anything in this whole Universe. Stop  
working for the Devil. He'll just throw you away when he won't be needing you. Turn back to God!  
Don't you care for Jeanne? She'll be destroyed when she finds out the thruth about you."  
"What are you talking about? You're the one who works for the devil!"  
"Finn!" he shook her slightly," I saw everything. I was behind you, and you asked me to help,   
but...", he lowerd his head, and looosened his grip slightly," I failed. But I don't want to let you go!  
Never! Please! If not for me, then think of Maron. She's alone and she has no one else but you!"  
  
Finn wanted to say something but she just couldn't manage to open her mouth. It was true... She   
was a servant of the Devil, and she was cheating on Maron. She was lying to her. And Maron... she   
trusted her blindly. She stopped struggling and lowered her head, while two shining tear drops   
formed in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"I... I have to do what my master wants, otherwise I'll... I'll be killed. You don't understand, Access.  
It's too late. God'll never forgive me...", Access drew her closer.  
"What are you talking about? He knows what happened to you, and it's not your fault, it could've   
happened to anyone. Please don't blame yourself. Finn... It is nver too late to return to God", he   
softened his voice.  
"Access, you... I promised you...", his eyes lit up as she spoke,"Yes... I promised you to never   
stop loving you...", and her memories overwhelmed her.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
The bright green field was full of angels. They were all talking and playing happily. Nothing seemed  
to disturb their peace. Under a huge oak tree, on the top of a hill, four boys were talking secretly.  
  
"Okay, so it's said. I'll go and ask her", an angel with short blond hair said.  
"Are you sure? Right now?" another one with shoulder-length brown hair asked anxiouly.  
"Of course, I'm sure. This time everything'll go smoothly", he said confidently," But why do you  
care so much? I'm the one going, not you", he inquired.  
"You're very funny you know?" the other one retorted sarcastically," Remember... try hard... *I*   
was always the one, who had to deal with her after you screw it up".  
"Ugh... yeah...you may be right, after all... well... I ugh... try my best", he tried smiling, but it didn't   
seem as the other would be too glad.  
  
Suddenly, his brown head, was pushed down by another hand. The third, a black-haired angel   
looked smiling down at his angry face.  
  
"Oh, really. You're always so kind. Andy is trying hard", he began.  
"Not hard enough", the other one muttered.  
"That's not the point", the third one hushed him," You are the one who's good and generous", he  
smirked insolently.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm-", looking over at his purple-haired companion, he stopped," Hei Access, what's   
the matter? Do you want Celia for you too?" he smiled.  
"No, I'm not interested in her", he replied absently.  
"Now, that doesn't sound like you at all", black-haired angel looked at him concerned," Do you have  
any problems?"  
"You can't help. I wish I--. It's nothing", he changed his mind and became silent once again.  
"Are you in love?" the brown-haired angel looked at him smiling softly.  
  
Access looked up at him bewildered, but on seeing his sincere expresion he just nodded.  
  
"Oh really?" Andy squealed excited,"And who's the lucky one?"  
  
Access raised one finger and pointed at him. Andy instantly flew down the hill, with a loud scream.  
  
"None of your business", Access replied slowly, and resumed his meditation.  
  
Looking after Andy, the black haired angel followed as quickly as possible, knowing full well that  
Access could be really mean at times.  
  
"Don't you want to tell me?" the brown-haired angel looked at him slightly amused.  
"Promise not to say a word, Ken?",he asked while Ken nodded,"Ok", Access took a deep breath,  
"It's Finn Fish. She just won't believe me", he continued sadly.  
"Well... you... do you really love her, or is it just the same as usual?" he smirked.  
"I think of her all the time!" Access glared at Ken.  
"Okay, okay. No need to get so angry. I was just asking. Well, then you should proove it to her", he  
finished.  
"That's what I've been trying to do all the time...."  
  
....  
  
On his way home, Access wasn't much happier. He was somewhat relieved as he told Ken. He   
wasn't going to tell anyone about it, but that still did not help the matter. He had said ' Stop telling  
her that she's beautiful, and kind, and nice, and all those things you used telling girls. Just be   
yourself, and... also be always at her side when she needs you'. Maybe it's better that way. Oh well  
it is worth at least trying.  
  
Suddenly the air was cut by a fearful scream, followed by a voice he knew well.  
  
"Go away you daemon! I will not let you go further!"  
  
Inching closer to the sourse of the noise, he noted alarmed that it was Finn, who was facing an ugly   
daemon at least ten times her size. It was just preparing to launch himself at her, and she was just  
trembling, without being able to make a single movement. He shot a mighty beam of purple light out  
of the jewel on his forehead. The monster was blasted back several meters. Taking this chance he  
quikly flew to her.  
  
"Let's get out of here, He's too strong", he tried to move her.  
"No. He'll take over Heaven", she whispered, lowering her head and closing her eyes, she pushed  
him away,"I'm going to handle this".  
  
The monster was rapidly comming towards her, and Access saw that she was once again motionless  
totally taken by surprise. The daemon was moving too fast. He knew he couldn't stop it, but maybe  
he could save her. He flew in front of her, lifted Finn in his arms, shielding her just in time from the   
oncomming attack. He felt a mighty wave of energy slam into his back. His whole body was   
overwhelmed by the horrible pain. Just as he was ready to faint, he realised that Finn wouldn't be   
able to deal with it, and he turned his head towards the monster and concentrated his whole energy  
on his beam. The monster was instantly destroyed. Then, all of a sudden everything was covered   
in black...  
  
....  
  
"Access... Please... don't die. I'm sorry I didn't believe you", he heard a familiar voice.  
  
Opening his eyes slightly, he noticed that he was in bed, and Finn was at his side, her hands were  
covering her beautifull face. He could tell she was crying. Crying? Why was she crying? Was it his  
fault? He didn't want her to cry. Bringing one hand up to her cheek, he touched her lightly.   
  
"Finn", he whispered barely audible," please. Don't cry. I don't want you to be sad".  
  
She instantly topped crying. Removing her hands from her face, two bewildered eyes were revealed.  
For a moment both of them were still, then her face lightened up, making her more beautiful than   
ever. She threw her arms round his neck and tears of joy started to flow from her eyes.  
  
"... alive... thank you Lord... sorry... love you... forgive...", he heard her mumble.  
"I couldn't possibly be angry with you. I told you I love you", he smiled at her.  
"You mean it?" she smiled hopefully.  
"Of course. You're my... you're the one for me", he remembered Ken's advice.  
"Access I... I have to tell you something", she began.  
"I'm listening. You can tell me anything", he encouraged her.  
"I... I've also loved you since I met you", she blushed a deep crimson.  
  
He instantly shot up from the bed, ignoring some of his parts that protested painfully against his   
sudden movement.   
  
"You... do?" he asked, his voice uneven.  
"Yes", she said barely above a whisper.  
"I, Access Time, angel of the Lord swear to protect, and love you, Finn, for all eternity", he   
said in a more than ceremonious voice.  
"I, Finn Fish, angel of the Lord swear to protect and love you, Access, for all eternity... and more",   
she smiled at him.  
"Not more than me", He replied playfully.  
"Of course I'll do it, and--", he brought a finger to her lips.  
"I think we'll have to seal our promise... Don't you?" a mischievious gleam appeared in his eyes.  
"Ugh... yes, I guess", she said not knowing what to expect.  
  
He quickly pulled her to him, and before she had a chance to say a word, he capture her lips,   
pressing his to hers firmly. She didn't protest at all, just put her arms around his neck and responded  
whith the same passion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I... I promised", Finn repeated like in trance, then smiling she turned her face to his," But you   
promised too".  
"Of course", he smiled at her too.  
  
She turned towards the wedding dress, and smiled at it happily. He followed her gaze and on seeing  
what she was looking at, he quickly turned her round and pressed his hungry lips to hers. She was  
totally taken aback by the onslaught of his tongue, but her senses didn't give a damn about rational  
thought. She put her arms round him too, responding his kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The girl was simply bewithching Maron. She had never seen such gratious movements. No wonder  
she was best in Japan. She was simply breathtaking. In the meanwhile the girl finished her exercise,  
and was aplauded by all the girls including Pakyaramao-sensei.  
  
"You were wonderful as always, Hanako", the teacher patted her on the shoulder.  
"I'm sure you'll beat the everyone at the Internation Contest", Maron made a pace in front, smiling  
aprechiatively at Hanako.  
"I'm afraid she will not do such thing", the teacher looked at her strangely.  
"I'm getting married, this Sunday", Hanako said blushing.  
  
....  
  
"I can't believe you didn't know", Miyako looked at her in disbelief, after having finished the training.  
"I didn't. How did you know?"  
"Everyone in the club knows it. She'll marry the captain of the men gymnastics team".  
"Oh really. They'll make a perfect couple".  
"Of course. And I'm going to follow her example too".  
"Nani????"  
"I'm going to marry the man I love".  
"I thought you wanted to become a police officer".  
"That too", Miyako continued confidently.  
"Aren't you hoping for too much?"  
"Nah! Look at dad. He's an excelent husband and detective".  
"Besides having catched Jeanne", Maron murmured under breath.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing, nothing", she shook her hands apologetically.  
  
....  
  
"So I need some meat and... let's see maybe some curry too and... oh yes... some ice cream powder  
would be nice too", Maron smiled while putting two packs of ice cream powder into her trolley.  
"I knew it!" Chiaki was suddenly beside her, making jump in startlement.  
"What exactely did you know?" she looked at him starngely.  
"That you wan to invite me, to dinner. I gladly accept", he said smiling insolently.  
"Whaaaat? I am definitely not inviting *you* to dinner?"  
  
....  
  
"No. I still don't see why I should invite *you* to dinner?" she looked at him annoyed.  
"Because I'm so nice and kind", he said after for a while.  
"Yeah sure", she said looking rather annoyed at her huge shopping bag.  
  
Just then she noticed Hanako comming with her fiancee towards them.  
  
"Hello Maron. Shopping for your beloved", Hanako smiled idulgently.  
"M-m-my beloved?" she gaped at her.  
"You could say so", Chiaki replied instead, smiling.  
"Oh that's nice. It's wonderful to have someone for yourself only", she looked up to her fiancee,  
dreamily.  
"Yeah, I guess", she stuttered, then changing the subject,"So what are your plans for today?"  
"Oh, we're going to see my wedding dress, at the hotel", Hanako looked at her future husband   
dreamily.  
"How nice!" Maron smiled at her.  
"Well, then see you two. Hopefully at the church, in white", she winked to Maron, who turned three  
different shades of scarlet.  
  
After the two left for the hotel, Chiaki once again aproached Maron, who was still blushing up a storm  
  
"See? Everyone says we're really cute together", he smiled insolently.  
"They misunderstand something", she said frowning at him.  
"You could really be a little nicer to me".  
"And why is that? If I may ask".  
"Because I'm nice to you too".  
"Yeah sure", she said entering the building in which their apartment were.  
  
Chiaki noticed that she was looking at her mail box again, and he stopped his chattering abruptly.   
Maron opened her mail box and found a white envelope in it, with no sender on it. Opening it, she   
went beat red. Meanwhile, Chiaki stepped into the elevator and was looking at her carefully, on seeing   
her blush, he smirked knowingly, as Maron began yelling at him, after the elevator doors closed.  
  
"Chiaki! How dare you?", she looked after him angrily.  
'If you happen feel lonely, don't hesitate. Knock on my door right away... Baby', the letter said.  
"How dare he?" she was still shaking slightly.  
  
She kicked her shoes on entering her apartment and proceeded toards her kitchen, but she stopped in  
her tracks o seeing Finn at rather starngely.  
  
"Maron, please... I... I'm evil. I'm sorry I lied--", Finn seemed to gesture toward an imaginary Maron,  
then shook her head and turned," No. Maron, I have to tell you something very impotant", she began  
again.  
"And what would that be?" she inquired rather bewildered.  
"Maron!" Finn jumped in surprise," You're home. Well... ugh... it's about... about the Daemon King...  
you see... I'm...", she lowered her voice," I can't. I don't know how to say it".  
"Just say it. I'll understand... Promise", Maron came closer.  
"Well...", Finn took a deep breath," I... I lied to you".  
"What do you mean", she looked at her startled.  
"I mean that I'm really... I mean... I was... a servant of the Devil, and... and thought that the Lord had  
no idea about it, but... I was wrong... because he did. And he sent... he sent Access to stop me,   
because he was the one that knew the whole thing... and... and he's not the devil's advocate... and... I  
just hope that God will forgive", she burst into tears, while Maron was looking at her stunned.  
"You mean that I... I wa working for THE DEVIL, all this time?!" she nearly screamed.  
"Well sort of", she sniffled," I did not give the daemons to him yet, as you still have lots to eradicate,  
and only then...", she sniffled some more.  
"But then Sinbad is... he's sent by God or what?"  
"He was chosen by Access, because he was the only one who could see him".  
"And what now?"  
"You're going to work together with him. You two would be really great, and... he's cute too", she   
added smiling somewhat mischieviously.  
"WHAT?????"  
""Nothing, nothing", she smiled, and avoided Maron's oncomming finger.  
  
Suddenly her doorbell rang.  
  
"Now who could it be?" Maron wondered while going to answer the door, not noticing Finn's wide  
grin.  
  
Opening the door she saw Chiaki standing there, with a playful smile plastered on his face.  
  
"May we come in?" he asked casually.  
"WE?!"  
"Yes. Me and ...", he gestured somewhere near the door, and when she looked there she saw Access  
grinning widely at her.  
"Hi Maron. I thought we might have some common things we should talk about", his grin widdened.  
"Yeah, sure", she motion for them to enter, bewildered.  
  
After closing the door, she went to the kitchen and returned with wo glasses of juice and placed one in  
front of Chiaki. She opened a glass dish in which she kept candies, and motioned for the two angels  
to help themselves, which they did.  
  
"So, I believe Finn told you what's going on", Chiaki looked at her smiling knowingly.  
"Yes, she just told me... but I did not expect *you* of all, to be Sinbad", she was still stunned by   
what Fin revealed her.  
"So", Access began,"I think you two would be invincible, *if* you worked together. I think that you  
could manage that", he said sucking on his candy.  
"Of course", Chiaki stood up and seated himself mear Maron, and drew her very close to him," Don't  
you agree Maron?", he grinned at her.  
"Y-yes", she just stared at him.  
  
Access was anticipating this and motioned for Finn to leave them alone.  
  
"We'll go then, and look for some nasty daemons", he sid loudly, dragging Finn after him.  
"It looks like we're left alone", Chaiki moved closer to her," So how about taking advantage of our  
situation", he smirked.  
"What do yo mean?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
"Something like ... this", he said nearing his face to her.  
  
His mouth touched hers, sending delicious shivers, down her spine. She suddenly felt herself  
responding to his kiss, and wanted to pull away from him, but she did not. Instead she alowed him  
to slide his hand along her tigh, letting him caress it gently....(Note: I wouldn't want you to accuse me  
of thinking about anything hentai ^_~)  
  
...  
  
Maron was hurrying to her gymnastics class, but when she was about to enter she saw Hanako crying,  
and miss Pakyaramao consolating her.  
  
"He said that... that there will be no wedding anymore... and... and... he broke all the mirrors around.   
In fact I noticed that he was being quite strange the moment I put the dress on. It was his mother's".  
"Now, now. I'm sure everything'll work out just fine", the sensei patted her on the shoulders.  
  
Maron backed away slightly, and thus nearly fell over, as stomped over someone's foot. Before she  
had even realised what was happening, she was caught by two strong arms, and she found herself   
looking into a pair of deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hmm, nice way to greet me", he smirked down at her, then standing her up straight," Well, well. You  
can surely understand that I can't bpass this perfect ocasion", he closed the distance between their   
mouths, kissing her hard.  
  
His tongue was storking hers eagerly, drawing a soft moan from behind her throat. Before she could  
do anything to free herself from his grip, she foun that she was also kissing him back, with equal   
passion. Eventually she was able to push him away, gasping for breath.  
  
"Now", she tried to catch her breath,"as much as I enjoy this", she blushed slightly on seeing his   
seemingly serious aprooval,"I have to interrupt our session of... ugh... intimacy", she blushed even  
more," because I'm afraid we have to deal with another daemon".  
"Too bad. But doesn't matter. Considering that this time we'll be acting together".  
  
* * * * *  
  
At the hotel...  
  
"Yes you were right", Finn flew round her," the dress is posessed.  
"Well then here comes our plan", she said confidently.  
  
Maron was wearing an elegant dress, and her eyes were covered by dark sun glasses. Just then outside  
the hotel stopped a taxi, and a priest stepped out of it. He entered the hotel, his face baring a   
noticeable grin. He bypassed Maron, and she instantly flushed. In fact her grabbed a handful of her  
back side (Note: I guess that's what happened in the anime too, ne ^_~). She turned swiftly around.  
  
"This man is not a priest", she shouted pointing at the priest.  
  
In a jiffy, the detectives were running towards him. Having no other choice of escaping, he shot   
something up towards the ceiling hile getting rid of his priest robes.   
  
"It's kaitou Sinbad", the detectives yelled.  
  
Smiling, Maron made her way to the elevator, put was stopped by Akita, who asked her to come with   
him. having no time to waist she simply kicked him in the stomack, and dissapeared into the elevator.  
She managed to 'steal' it successfully, although she nearly fell nto the hotel pool, but Sinbad caught   
her before she even touched the water.  
  
. . .  
  
"Well, the bride is happy again", Jeanne looked down on the happy couple comming out of the   
church.  
"Hmm... this gives me ideas", Sinbad let his sentence fade away, while sliding his arms round, her slim  
waist.  
"Oh really? And what would they look like?" she asked smrking too.  
"Wanna find out?"  
"Catch me first", and she was out of his grip, in a minute.  
  
Sinbad was, of course, no longer on the same spot chasing after Jeanne, finally catching her on a far   
away roof...  
  
The End  
____________  
Well? How was it? Please r&r so I know if I have any chance writing KKJ fics. I'll love you forever,   
for this. See ya! 


End file.
